truth or dare
by Alex Freakin' Way
Summary: the crew is all together, and they start a game of truth or dare. during RENT, but something not shown in the movie or play. based on the movie. MarkRoger. Oneshot. Rated for language, and MR Kissing. Implied smut.


**First time ever posting slash online :o**

**Based on the movie... cause I've never actually seen the play.**

The gang was mostly assembled, the exception being Maureen and Joanne who were on the last day of their _romantic get-away._ Angel was watching everyone curiously, wondering why nothing fun was happening. Everyone was just sitting around, some drinking, and some not. Mark had that damn camera in his hand, and Roger had his guitar and was strumming random stuff. Mimi was sitting on Rogers' lap, so he seemed to be having a difficult time. **"Guys... let's play truth or dare," **he said suddenly, his eyes lighting up. Collins could never deny Angel anything, and Mimi had finally convinced Roger to put down his guitar so they were both as bored as Angel. The only people to give any protests (and these protests were simply a few mild groans) were Benny and Mark. Angel stared them down, and Collins started threatening blackmail, so they reluctantly joined in. Collins was the first one to go, so he set the course for the whole game.

**"Marcus my boy, truth or dare?"** Mark was definitely NONT going to go for dare, seeing as he'd had that unfortunate experience before. His cheeks still flushed at the memory. **"Truth, I guess. Don't call me Marcus."** He muttered, and Collins flashed a 'I'm innocent' smile. Angel leaned over, and whispered something in his ear, and Mark realized they were going to team up the whole game. Collins finally nodded and spoke. **"Who was the last person you've kissed? Besides Maureen that is."** Mark sighed, but didn't really mind. He couldn't really remember the girls name... but then Angel spoke up. **"Fantasies count."** he added with a giggle. Mark thought for a minute longer, and then sighed. He had a philosophy that he always told the truth when playing games like these, he'd never lied as long as he'd been forced to play them. Starting at the age of twenty-four would break his streak. He thought for a moment, trying to decide if this was worthy enough of a case. He decided it wasn't. **"Roger."** he muttered, his face turning bright red. **"What? Speak up."** Benny said, a confused look on his face. **"I said... Roger."** He said it a little louder this time, but kept his eyes on the floor. The group let this sink in for a minute, and soon Collins burst out laughing, while Angel smiled.

Collins had the vague idea that Angel's plan had worked, although he hadn't even realized Angel had a plan. Benny looked like he was about to laugh himself into hysterics, and Mimi look thoughtful. Roger had turned in surprise, and caught his best friends eye. He, too, was blushing. No one really said anything, and after the laughing finally died down the game went on. Everyone went on for another two rounds before anyone asked Mark the dreaded question. **"Marky Warky, truth or dare?"** Mimi asked, a playful smile on her face. **"Dare. Truths are embarrassing." **he said with a soft smile. Mimi grinned, and Mark had a split second to think _'Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?'_ before she was speaking. **"Mark Cohen, I dare you to kiss Roger. Make your fantasy a reality, kid."**

Mark blushed very hard, and stumbled over his words. **"Um.. that involves R-Roger, and well, I uh, well I'd need permission. And don't call me kid. I'm older then you."** he muttered, and Roger smiled and shrugged. **"Alls fair in truth or dare. I'm in."** Roger spoke, while Collins and Angel exchanged a glance. Benny just look terrified. **"I think we need a time limit. How about one minute?"** Angel said, and Collins finally understood. Angel had wanted this to happen. Mimi shrugged, and Roger crawled over to where Mark was clutching his camera tightly to his chest. Roger took it from his hands, and kissed him shyly. It was at that moment that Mimi realized that this wasn't going to be the embarrassment she had thought it would be. By the time the minute was up, Roger was basically lying on top of Mark. Both boys' eyes were closed, and Mark's hands were placed tentatively on the bigger boys waist. Roger's hands were holding him up, one on either side of Mark. Mimi cleared her throat, and spoke loudly. **"Excuse me. The times up."** She hated herself at the moment for daring Mark, and she was mad at Roger for going through with it. She was even madder that he had enjoyed it. She watched as Mark slowly pulled himself away from Roger, and gasped as Roger reached over and kissed him once more. **"Just to make sure we didn't cheat."** He said with a smile, and Benny, Collins, and Angel all laughed. Mark seemed zoned out, and Mimi stared at him with worry.

The game finally sizzled out, and Angel and Collins were heading out the door hand-in-hand. **"Goodnight boys!" **they called out in unison, and Benny just ran out with a quick wave after getting a call from Allison. Mimi kept trying to persuade Roger to come down and spend the night with her in the downstairs apartment. He declined, and she left defeated. Mark was still zoned out a little, and sitting on the couch watching his friends leave. His camera was in his hands, and he was messing with it, until it was just him and Roger. He thought it would be weird, but it wasn't. It was normal, because for the past six years of his life he'd been living with this boy.

Roger walked over and sat down beside him, and Mark stood up on reflex. Roger pouted a bit, and leaned back. **"Are you scared of me now, or something Mark?"** he asked, wondering if that kiss (_that amazingly wonderful kiss that had really seemed to spark_) had ruined everything. Mark sighed and looked at him. **"No. I just thought things would be awkward now. And I guess there's really no point hiding it anymore, so I might as well make a bigger idiot out of myself and just tell you I like you a lot. As in, more then friends a lot."** Mark said softly.

Roger reached out, and got a hold of Mark. He put his arm around Mark's waist, and pulled him to the couch. Mark ended up sitting on Roger's lap. **"Do you know how mad Mimi would be (not to mention how awkward she would fell) if she walked in right now?"** he asked softly, but Roger just rolled his eyes. **"Can we **_not_ **talk about Mimi right now? You just admitted that you like me, and I just realized how much I like you. My girlfriend does not need to be a part of this."** Mark wanted to argue with that point, but Roger silenced him by placing his lips on Mark's. The kiss was sweet, gentle, but at the same time there was passion. It was basically all their years of friendship piling up and making the kiss as sweet as a kiss could be. When they pulled away, Mark had completely lost every thought he had been thinking about Mimi. Roger pushed him down gently, and started to crawl on top of his when the couch gave a creak of defiance. **"You know, this couch just may be the ugliest thing I've ever seen... but I don't think we should really destroy it. Especially by... yeah. It seems disrespectful." **Mark whispered. Roger laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his bedroom. The door closed.

**The Next Day**

Mark awoke, arms around his waist, and the memories of last night came back to him. He smiled softly, and looked over and saw Roger with that familiar lazy smile on his face. When he noticed Mark was awake, he grinned happily and started tickling Mark. Mark laughed and pulled away from Roger who frowned and pulled him near again. Mark smiled, and closed his eyes for a second loving the warmth Roger provided. Roger kissed him softly, and Mark opened his eyes rolling away once again, this time getting out of the bed. **"Rog, it's time to get up. You need to take your AZT."** he said, and Roger pouted. Mark was standing in only boxers, and the sight was certainly not helping Roger wanting to get up and out in the world. The world where he was with Mimi, not Mark. He couldn't randomly reach out and touch Mark, or kiss him, but he understood it had to happen. Roger got up as well, and grabbed Mark's ugly blue sweater from the floor. He pulled it on, and wrapped an arm around Mark's waist. **"Okay, but I want to wear this."** he said with a smirk, and Mark just raised his eyebrow. **"Um, okay. If you really feel the need."** he said with a shrug, and opened Roger's door to step out. He stopped in his tracks when he saw what was in store for them that morning. Collins, Angel, Maureen, Joanne, and Benny were all sitting in the main room of the loft, and Mark's bedroom door was wide open. Mark's jaw dropped, and Angel was the first one to notice that the boys had came out. (A/N: hehe... came out.)

Mark felt the color coming to his face, and he looked down at his bare feet. Roger looked out, and muttered one word. **"Fuck."** Maureen blinked, **"Yes, seems like you've had your share of **_that._**" **she was grinning, but she also had a weird look in her eyes. It showed... what? Jealousy? Benny gaped at Roger wearing Mark's sweater, and then at Mark wearing only boxers. **"What....The...Fuck." **he muttered, and Roger just blinked. **"Well... You guys are here early."** he said, trying to completely change the subject. **"Uh, no. It's 11:30 man."** Collins said, and he looked like he was trying hard to resist laughing. **"Oh... time flies I guess."** Mark said, and looked away. Roger decided it was at this time that he had to ask. **"Mimi?" **Angel looked up. **"She was here earlier. Looked in Mark's room, saw it was empty, tried your door, it was locked, and called me in tears. She's downstairs."** Angel said, looking at Mark and Roger.

Mark sighed. Fuck. What had that stupid game of Truth or Dare gotten them into?

**Later...**

Roger was downstairs with Mimi, trying to get her to take him back. Mark knew she would, just because she loved him. One mistake wasn't going to tear them apart. Mark was in his room, sitting on his bed thinking. He turned on his camera, put it on his tripod, and pointed at him. **"Febuary 15th, 1:15 Eastern Standard Time. Mark Cohen gets his heart broken, after an **_amazing_ **Valentine's Day."**

**The End**


End file.
